


Hang On In There

by Spread_your_wings02



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brian feels guilty, Brian has a crazy ex girlfriend, Fluff and Angst, Freddie and Roger are the cutest best friends, Gen, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_your_wings02/pseuds/Spread_your_wings02
Summary: Brian breaks up with his girlfriend and she comes back for revenge. Only she ends up taking it out on the wrong person.





	Hang On In There

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I really shouldn't be starting new fics when I haven't finished my other one, but I literally have no self control. Anyway, this is a oneshot I've been thinking about doing for a while. There is some blood in it but not much, and it also talks about guns and shooting. I'm just warning you incase it could trigger.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it :)

Roger was sat on the sofa, mindlessly flicking through a newspaper when the front door was abruptly opened, and an angry Brian stormed in. Roger glanced up from his newspaper, arching an eyebrow. 

“You okay Bri?”

Brian just stormed past Roger and into the kitchen where he slammed a cup on the counter ready for a tea.   
Freddie then came jumping down the stairs, singing a hello to Roger before making his way into the kitchen. Freddie took one look at Brian before he knew something was wrong. 

“What happened Brian?”

Brian gave a heavy sigh. “She just ... didn’t want to let me go. She even threatened to kill me. Who does that?”

“What kind of psychopath girlfriend did you have Brian?!” Roger laughed, coming into the kitchen. 

“I was nice about it. I said I didn’t think we were working out but she just flipped. It was like she was a completely different woman.”

“Well at least you don’t have to worry about her now. Just relax. I’ll make you a cup of tea,” Freddie said before patting Brian on the shoulder and proceeding to make them all a cup of tea. 

“Wait where’s John?” Brian asked, noticing he was only stood with two of his flat mates. 

“He’s at his parents,” Roger mumbled as he rummaged through the kitchen cupboards, presumably looking for something decent to eat. 

There was suddenly a loud bang. Roger stood up from the cupboard and gave a confused look to his band mates. He walked into the living room and looked around. There was then another thud and Roger realised a stone had been thrown at their window. Freddie and Brian were stood in the doorway in the kitchen, so Roger decided he would be the one to investigate. 

He slowly approached the window and looked outside. Brian’s ex girlfriend was standing at the bottom of the drive. 

“BRIAN I KNOW YOU’RE THERE” she screamed. 

Roger felt rage burn in his chest and he opened the window. “BRIAN’S NOT HERE YOU TWAT. GET AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE.”

What happened next was something they never thought would happen. She drew a gun and before they could react, she was firing at the window. 

Brian and Freddie immediately retreated back into the kitchen, waiting there until the shooting stopped. 

“I HOPE I FUCKING KILLED YOU BRIAN MAY,” she shouted. 

Then there was silence. Brian and Freddie let out a breath, relief that they were both okay washing over them. However, that relief was stopped abruptly when they realised Roger wasn’t with them. 

They turned back round into the living room to find Roger exactly where he was before. Stood by the window. The only difference was that he had his head down, and from what they could see, he was staring at his hands. 

It wasn’t until they got to Roger did they realise his hands were red. He was looking at blood. He immediately started to wobble and his legs gave out from underneath him, Freddie getting there just in time to stop his head from hitting the floor. Now that they were looking at him from the front, they could see where the blood was coming from

He had been shot. Twice

There was a bullet whole in his chest and one in his stomach. Brian and Freddie panicked. 

“It’s okay Rog. We’re here. You’ll be okay.” Freddie mumbled in Roger’s ear, watching his eyes lazily move from the ceiling to his face. 

Brian got up and called 999 before he ran to the kitchen looking for their first aid kit. Once he had found it, he legged it back to Roger, emptying the kit onto the floor. 

Brian got a cloth and settled down next to Roger. He exchanged worried glances with Freddie, before muttering an apology to Roger as he pressed the cloth into his wounds. Roger screamed. His back arched and he writhed in Freddie’s grip, which had immediately tightened. Freddie gulped back his need to throw up at the sight of his best friend so badly injured, and just continued to mutter apologies and ‘it’s okay. You’re safe.’   
After a few minutes, Brian let up the pressure a bit to look at the wound. Freddie could see Roger relaxing slightly in his slumped position in his arms, but then noticed his eyes drifting closed. 

“Don’t you dare Roger,” Freddie exclaimed, giving Brian a look to press back on his wounds, which made Roger’s eyes snap back open. “Sorry dear but you need to keep your eyes open.” But it was no use. Roger let his eyes close again as he slipped unconscious, his breathing becoming even more laboured as blood poured out of him, soaking though the cloth Brian held to his torso. 

“No no no no no you’ve got to stay awake Roger,” Freddie said, lightly tapping Roger on the cheek. After a few minutes with no sign of Roger coming back into consciousness, Freddie looked over at Brian who was doing his best to try and keep his friend alive until the ambulance came. He was shaking slightly, Freddie wasn’t sure weather it was out of fear or shock, but he was still going. Freddie then looked at Roger. He really hoped Roger made it through this. He wouldn’t know what to do without him. He felt tears slide down his face at thought of the band without Roger. The world without Roger. His life without Roger. It wasn’t fair. This shouldn’t happen. They were young and their career was just starting to take off. Why would this happen to someone so loving and caring. Someone who could cheer anyone up or annoy them half to death. 

Freddie’s thoughts were interrupted by banging on the door. 

“It’s open,” Brian shouted. 

A hoard of paramedics came rushing in, taking Roger out of Freddie and Brian’s grip and checking his vitals, before placing an oxygen mask over his face. They placed him on a stretcher, whisking him back into the ambulance. Brian and Freddie were told they weren’t allowed to go with them as then there wouldn’t be enough room, so they took Brian’s car and headed to the hospital, Freddie calling John from the passenger seat. 

——————————

When John got to the hospital, he was met with his two best friends in the waiting room covered in blood.   
“Have you heard anything? Is he okay?”   
Freddie shook his head. “We haven’t heard anything other that he’s in surgery.”  
John sighed before sitting beside Brian who hadn’t even acknowledged he was there, just continued to stare into space.   
“Hey Brian, are you okay?” John asked, placing his hand on Brian’s knee.   
“This is my fault,” Brian whispered.   
“What? How is this your fault?”  
“If I hadn’t of broken up with her, she wouldn’t have done it.”  
“And if you hadn’t of done it, you would still be stuck in a toxic relationship.” John deadpanned. None of this was Brian’s fault and it annoyed John slightly that he blamed himself.   
“Unless you pulled the trigger dear, you are not to blame for any of this,” Freddie interjected, scrubbing his hands over his face before sighing.   
“I guess you’re right,” Brian mumbled. He still held guilt in his chest, but it wasn’t eating away at him as much. 

————————-

After about three hours, a doctor approached them on Roger’s condition. 

“Roger has been shot once in his left lung, and once in his stomach. Both bullets were still in his body so we had to get them out. Because he was shot in the stomach, it meant that some of his stomach acid had leaked into surrounding tissue, however we have closed the tear and cleaned up the acid from the tissue, but he will still have to be on heavy antibiotics for a while. We were also able to re-inflate his lung, and everything went well and he doesn’t have to be intubated,” the doctor said, taking in the expressions of all of his patient’s friends. 

“So what does this mean?” Freddie asked, his voice shaking. 

“He will be fine. We will have to keep an eye on him to make sure no infection develops, and that his lung stays intact, but he should be out the hospital in a week, that is if everything goes to plan.”

All three band mates sighed in relief. Roger was going to be okay. 

“Can we see him?” John asked. 

“Yes, but I must warn you, he won’t wake up for a few hours due to the anaesthesia. But you are more than welcome to sit with him now.” And with that, the doctor gave them details on Roger’s room, and they made their way over

_____________________

Freddie was first to enter the room. Then Brian and John followed. Roger looked so small, his skin blending in with the pale sheets surrounding him. He still wore an oxygen mask, and they could see the bandages covering his torso. Even though he looked like death, they were all just so happy he was alive. They went and sat next to his bed, Freddie taking his hand, before they all drifted into a comfortable silence. 

________________________

A few hours later, they were all slipping in and out of sleep when Freddie felt Roger’s hand twitch in his. He immediately sat upright, causing the other two to startle awake. 

Roger’s eyes fluttered open slowly, his blue eyes lazily looking at each person before giving a confused look and moving the oxygen mask aside. 

“Where?” He croaked. 

“At the hospital dear.”

Roger’s face only got more confused.   
“Why?”

Freddie sighed. “Roger you ... you were shot.”

Roger obviously was still a bit out of it as he just looked at Freddie before closing his eyes again, so Freddie placed the oxygen mask back on his face. He didn’t wake back up after a while so they all just decided to get some sleep as it was late, but they weren’t leaving the room. So they all stayed in their chairs, uncomfortably getting into a position that might not make them stiff in the morning. 

____________________

The next morning, Freddie awoke to blue eyes blinking at him. He smiled.   
“Good morning my dear. How are you?”  
Roger moved his oxygen mask before replying. “Hurts. What happened?” Roger’s voice was still a bit croaky, but Freddie didn’t mind. 

“Brian’s girlfriend ... well ex girlfriend showed up at our house wanting to kill Brian, but she must have really bad eyesight because instead of shooting Brian, she shot you. Twice.”

Roger thought for a moment before replying to Freddie.   
“Am I going to be okay?”

“Yes dear. The doctors fixed you up very well, but you should really be wearing that mask. You have it for a reason,” Freddie said before yet again placing the oxygen mask back over Roger’s nose. Roger rolled his eyes but didn’t move the mask away again. 

 

______________________

Later that night, everyone was asleep but Roger. He just wasn’t able to sleep. He didn’t know if it was because of the pain or whether he was scared of dreaming about what happened. So he laid with his eyes wide open, breathing in and out slowly. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Roger jumped and hissed in pain, before abruptly moving the mask. 

“Jesus Bri you can’t make me jump like that ... what are you sorry for?”

“All of this. This wouldn’t have happened to you if I hadn’t of broken up with her.”

Roger looked at Brian like he was crazy. “Brian unless you aimed and pulled trigger, you did not do this to me.”

“Gosh you sound like Freddie,” Brian muttered. 

“Well it’s true. I won’t sit here and let you take the blame for something that has basically no connection to you at all. You needed out of that relationship. And it’s not like she killed me.”

Brian noticed Roger was trying to suck in breaths as he got himself worked up, and so he placed he oxygen mask over his mouth, receiving a gratitude look from the drummer. 

“Okay I won’t blame myself Roger,” Brian said, softly smiling as he ran his hand through the blonde’s hair. 

“Promise?” Roger mumbled through the mask. 

“Promise.”

____________________

A week later, Roger had finished his antibiotics and was breathing entirely in his own. He was discharged, but with strict orders to not move around much, and take it easy. He had still not fully healed, and they didn’t want him to tear anything. 

The other three were so happy they could cry. They drove Roger home, and went back into their house, glad that all four of them had been able to come back. 

The window had been fixed. John has called out a friend of his to get the job done, and it had been done perfectly. It was almost as if nothing ever happened. Almost. 

As they got inside the house, Brian assisting Roger to walk, Brian could feel him tense up next to him. 

“You okay Rog?” he said, looking down at the blonde drummer. 

“I’m fine,” Roger muttered. 

Brian placed him on the sofa and sat next to him, followed by Freddie and John. 

“Do you know what I think we should do?” Freddie said aloud. 

“What?” John asked, not knowing whether he was ready to hear another one of Freddie’s crazy ideas. 

“We should have a movie night. I’ll get the pillows from everyone’s beds and we’ll all cuddle up and watch a film.”

They all agreed and before they knew it, they were all wedged together on the sofa, pillows scattered everywhere, whilst a film started to play. That film being Clockwork Orange as it was Roger’s favourite. 

After a while of sitting in silence watching the film, Roger spoke up softly.   
“Thank you guys.”

“For what?” Freddie asked inquisitively. 

“Being there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys. I love you all.”

The other three smiled. “We love you too Roger.”

And at that point, they couldn’t ever imagine the band without Roger. The world without Roger. And most definitely, their lives without Roger.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Kudos and comments are very appreciated :)


End file.
